1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a display of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device that is provided to be worn on the body is commonly referred to as a wearable device. The wearable device may be a head mounted electronic device such as, for example, a Head Mounted Display (HMD). Types of HMDs may be divided into a transparent type, which provides an Augmented Reality (AR), and an opaque type which provides a Virtual Reality (VR).
The transparent type of HMD composes and combines virtual targets or objects based on the real world using characteristics of a semi permeable lens, to provide additional information which is difficult to be acquired based on the real world alone. The opaque type of HMD has two displays that the user views, and provides excellent immersion for the user since the user can enjoy contents (games, movies, streaming, broadcasts and the like) provided by an external input through an independent screen.
When various sizes and forms of display devices are mounted on the wearable device, screen positions of the display devices may not accurately fit positions of a user's left and right eyes. Thus, the user may not experience the full effect of the wearable device. The user may manually adjust the positions of the display devices whenever the whenever the wearable device is used. A structure that enables these adjustments may have an increased complexity. Further, when the display device moves due to a physical impact, the position of the display device changes and may no longer be positioned according to the user's eyes.